User blog:BanderItchy/Doll Line Coming now! :Opposite Chaos
Whooo! I didn't make any OCs (YET) but we're releasing this line early! Opposite Chaos will be a doll line, but if we get enough people, we can make Creepy Chaos a fanfiction! Plot: It's been a long time since the year of Legacy Day, where Raven refused to sign the book. Now that everything's fine, students can spend their final year, practicing their destinies. After a trip to Legacy Orchard, a evil spell caster puts a curse on the fairytale world. This curse infected the most sweetest students, turning them evil! These corrupted students now feel revenge, a urge to destroy the fairytale world, and close the chapter. Some evil students are jealous of this corrupted students; with their ultimate power. The school is now in danger; the corrupted students battling the originally evil students. The corrupted students feel they can rule the world. But they get jailed by the spell caster, out of jealously that since evil created the curse, evil should control them. The corrupted students realise that they are cursed, but OH NO! The spell caster has put the students under his complete control, like mindless zombies! Will the corrupted students get out of their evil curse and save the fairytale world? Or will evil destroy the entire universe, INCLUDING EARTH?! ---- Wow! That was a long time I spent typing that! If you want your OC's to join, that's fine! But there must be some rules: If you want your characters cursed: 1. Your cursed character must be very sweet, in fact the kindest, loving caring OC you have. 2. The OC's must have an outfit for this line. Motifs can be the complete opposite of what they normally wear: for example, rainbows could be storm clouds. Hearts can be black brains. Your choice! 3. If we get enough members; you might want to think if you want your OC in the fanfic. Because, if we get 10 or over cursed students, there's a fan fic! ---- If you want your originally evil OC's to join: 1. They MUST have the destiny of a villain in their story. 2. They can act nice, they can be loyal or loving, but they need to act evil in SOME way. 3. They DO NOT need an evil outfit. They will wear their signature clothing; keep that in mind. 4. Same rules as last. If you don't want your character to be in a fan fic, don't put them in. Ok, so you CAN remove them: but before I start writing the chapters, they must be either in or out. ---- Ok, I'll say it more clearly. If you want your character in the doll line and fan fic, go for it! But when I make an announcement saying "Now writing fan fic!" They are officially in. They can't be deleted after I say that on the blog. So, please don't bug me after that saying "I don't want my OC in this anymore!" that will pressure me as by the time I say that, I'll start writing the fan fic. Ok, so now I'll leave! If you want your OC in the fanfic or doll line, talk to me on my message wall or put a comment down here! Hope to see your OCs in this! <3 Category:Blog posts